gdefandomcom-20200214-history
Evil DXL
Evil DXL is the Clone of DXL. He's pretty much everything DXL hates about himself: the past. He acts a lot like DXL from the past. History Evil DXL was created sometime after the creation of TOI, due to DXL thinking he would be good since his last non dual portal clone (dexpi, specifically fanon dexpi) wasn't evil. However, shortly after this he was realized to not only be evil, but also a lover of dead memes. He was thrown up into Space™ after this. However, this didn't last long. While in Space™ Ultraorange came across him. Thinking he was regular DXL, he tried to have a fight collab with Evil DXL and won, knocking him back towards Geometrica. Evil DXL neared the planet, but was teleported right down to it during ETP's mass cloning in The Geometrican War. He was assigned to keep watch over DXL in his cage, but DXL escaped with the help of his keycard. After TGW, Evil DXL explored the Tower of Idiots, curious about how DXL managed to get away. He eventually stumbled upon DXL's keycard, and used it to open a portal to his card area. He left the card behind, however, and totalpro would eventually use it to follow him into the card area in TPMC. Once he reached the card area (in GDE: The Slurpening), Evil DXL came to the false conclusion that he could find a portal to MemesXL44 there, unaware of the fact that MemesXL44 in reality was simply an empty planet that was falsely advertised as a haha funny memeland back when dead memes were alive. He eventually found it, but DXL tried to stop him. After DXL accidentally revealed the portal use light energy, which is present in all cubes, Evil DXL attempted to use DXL's light energy to power the portal and actually succeeded in draining DXL's energy. Before he could turn on the portal though, Totalpro arrived in the keycard area with DXL's keycard. After getting it back, DXL used it to get back some energy and defeat Evil DXL. Although almost defeated, Evil DXL tried to keep fighting. DXL simply trapped him for a few minutes while working on changing the portal destination. After finished, he released Evil DXL and said he had turned back on the portal, warning Evil DXL the portal might not go where he expected. Ignoring this warning, Evil DXL jumped into the portal, only to be teleported back into Space™ instead of to MemesXL44. DXL destroys the portal, and the fight is ended, but at the cost of most of his keycard's light energy due to it being used to recharge himself and power the portal. Evil DXL has been in Space™ ever since this. But he isn’t alone. In The Delivery, theres a recording by him that mentions how he was captured while in space by a ship. Someone on it has the intention of performing experiments and investigating him. It’s unknown who this is though, or where the ship is even going. Its also been shown through the Empty Space studio that Evil DXL has gained some knowledge through his captor, but still is largely unaware of what is going on. Description Evil DXL acts a lot like DXL from 2016. He uses the standard "flipped" color scheme for clones. He’s rather impulsive and angry at times, generally wanting to adhere to the past. He’s afraid of change and goes to extremes to avoid it. This is a polar opposite to DXL’s distaste towards the past and general collectedness which usually doesn’t help the two of them get along. Gallery EmptySpace1.png|Empty Space studio thumbnail Related Characters * DXL - Original counterpart to this clone Trivia *Evil DXL is the first person in the GDE universe to successfully drain light energy, and also the first person besides members of Syringe to enter a keycard area. *Unlike DXL, his icon isn‘t changed to be happier often. *Despite being in space, he is set to reappear in Creative Mode and Survival Mode. Exactly how this happens is unknown. *Every log in the Empty Space studio as of right now is made by Evil DXL. This includes the LEGO City copypasta. *Evil DXL has been voiced by DXL in the Delivery recordings. Category:Characters Category:Clones